cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna is a light gray and white she-wolf with green eyes and one missing ear. Personality : As a pup and as an adult, Luna has been portrayed as optimistic, light-hearted, and friendly. Prior the one year jump, she seemed much more easily distracted and frisky than she is today, though she did become fast friends with Lupis almost immediately after she met him. : As an adult, Luna's relationship with Lupis has deepened, though her positive spirit hasn't been dampened. Her open, friendly disposition helped her bond quickly with Milly, despite the fact that Milly was originally intended to be just another meal for the pack. Regardless of her flighty personality, Luna seems to be universally hated by most members of the pack based on the sole fact that she is the Omega, and therefore traditionally shunned as the lowest-ranking wolf in the pack. While the burden of her rank is clearly evident in her fluctuating relationship with Lupis, Luna never lets her status dampen her spirit. She even uses her low position as an advantage when she confronts Bone, her brother and the pack's Beta, over his lack of affection for his sisters; since she's already the lowest-ranking member in the pack, there's no way for him to punish her further. : Despite her optimism, Luna is frequently shown to be bold and outspoken when faced with injustice, her confrontation with Bone being the most prominent example. History Child's Play Luna is seen hunting a small, green frog. When she smells blood and follows the path, she finds Lupis, a smoky grey wolf. Then the sceen ends with Blue, her mother, finding Luna and Lupis together. The Fence She is seen with Fang and Blue discussing if Lupis should stay in the pack. When Blue says she wandered off, she protest saying that she was hunting for the pack. She is not seen after this. Those Lost She is seen with Lupis and her mother staring at Flutter's body. She asks her mother if it is her fault that Flutter is dead. When Blue leaves, she protests for her pups that they shall stay. When Midnight claims that she tried to stop Alari from going to the Fence, Fang calls Midnight a good pup unlike the others. He blames Luna for Alari's death and makes her an Omega once she is older. Omega A year after Those Lost, Midnight sees Luna in her sleeping spot in the den. She reveals that Luna was made the Omega of the pack and says that outside is where she belongs. Luna then sees Bone outside of the den, but when she trys to talk to him, he says that Betas don't talk to Omegas. She perks up when she hears Lupis and when he says that he may become head tracker, congratulates him. Luna tells Lupis that she is happy where she is but when he leaves, she sadly says goodbye. Leaving Home Luna is seen being woken up by Lupis. When Lupis tells her that they need to go hunting, Luna askes why. Lupis tells her that Fang was upset with her sleeping in the den. Luna retorted that Fang throws a fit every time Luna does something. Later, Luna is seen going up Moon Cliff. Lupis tells her that they need to hunt. Luna reminds him that they were out here because of Luna's punishment, and that they have only five days. After she and Lupis hear Milly's howl, Luna decides to answer it for fun. Lupis snapps at her, telling Luna that she'll lead Milly right to them and they can't both bring down a full grown cow. Luna tells Lupis to calm down, and that Milly couldn't get out because of the fence. Then, Milly is seen coming up Moon Cliff and standing behind Luna. Lupis tell Luna that some times, he hates her. Times Change When Milly tells Luna and Lupis that she's wanted to join a wolf pack her whole life and that she asked if she can join thier's, Luna says that is was possible for it to happen. Lupis then calls Luna over to tell her to keep Milly at Moon Cliff while he gets Fang to assemble a hunting party. Luna argues, saying that Milly was too sweet to kill. Lupis reminds her that the pack has to be fed. Luna then agrees with Lupis before he heads out. Leaving Home When Milly asks Luna why she looks so sad, Luna tells her that it's nothing. She changes the subject, asking why Milly wanted to join a wolf pack. Milly tells her that she loves to hear wolves sing, but there's on big thing. When Luna asks what it is, Milly tells her that is was a wolf name Alari. New Places Though she doesn't speak in this episode, she is seen. Fang asks her and Lupis to show Milly back to the territory. New Faces When Milly asks Lupis if they were at their pack yet, Lupis becomes annoyed with Milly. Luna reassures her that Lupis is always like that with wolves he doesn't know, and that not all wolves are like him. When Milly asks Luna if Alari is there, Luna tells her that Alari died around a year ago. Lupis is then seen asking them why they stopped and to move. Luna tells Lupis that they're coming and they continue walking. Coming Togethers Milly tells Luna that she met Midnight. When Luna asks what she thinks of Midnight, Milly tells Luna that she was pretty. Rocky tells her that Midnight reminds him of his sister. When Milly says that there was a lot of wolves in her pack, Luna informs her that there aren't that many wolves and they don't know why they're here. A wolf named Marra is seen coming up to them, and she's sorry for overhearing their conversation. Luna invites Marra over to asks her why she's here, but Marra reveals that she doesn't know why she's here. Luna then asks Lupis if he knows anything, but tells her no. When Lupis says that, Luna suggests that they ask Yin-Yang if she knows anything. Things Best Left Forgotten Luna is seen at the very end of this episode. She is seen as a cub, asking Lupis who and where he came from. Lupis tell her that he can't remember. Admirance Luna is seen with Milly asking Yin-Yang if she knows what the meeting is about. Yin-Yang snapps at them, telling them to leave her alone. Yin-Yang also calls Luna a waist of space. Rock comes up and defends Luna, saying that she's beautiful. Both Yin-Yang and Milly start to go away, leaving Rock and Luna alone. Rock tells Luna that he doesn't have an Alpha Female, and he wants her to be his. Surprised, Luna rejects Rock, saying that it was crazy since they had only met a moment ago. She then goes to look for Lupis when she heard he ran away crying, since it's not like him. She is seen later, finding Lupis lying down crying. Luna starts to comfort Lupis and stays with him. She is seen agian at the end of the episode, when Midnight tries to find Lupis. She is seen sleeping next to Lupis when Midnight appears. Romance is Boring Luna is seen waking up, while Lupis is still sleeping next to her. When she sees Milly, who was also next to her, she yelps and turns over, waking Lupis up. When Bone comes and yells at them for sleeping, Luna tells him that she's sick of Bone acting this way. When Luna refuses to move until Bone tells her why he's acting like this, Lupis steps in and lies that he and Luna were about to take Milly on a tour. After Bone walks away, Luna retorts at Lupis, saying she was getting through to him. Lupis reports that Bone wanted to kill Luna, she tells him that he wouldn't do that. When Milly asks if they were really going on a tour, Luna tells her that they are. She is then seen with Lupis showing Milly Moon Cliff. She also reports that she and Lupis come up on Moon Cliff to relax all the time. When Lupis looks at her angrily for saying that, Luna throws snow on him. Luna and Lupis start to play fight with snow. Lupis then pins Luna down, while that Luna starts to admit that she loves Lupis but is inturupted by Safira's roar. When they see Safira, Luna presses her fur into Lupis's with fear. Safira starts to lunge at them, but is stopped by Milly. Family First Luna doesn't speak in this episode, but is seen watching Milly fend off Safira. The Meeting Luna is seen praising for her heroic act. Later, Luna and Lupis are seen with Milly just before the meeting starts and they are forced to leave her behind. She speaks out against Fang's plans to break through the fence and kill all of the cows, since Milly had saved both her's and Lupis's lives earlier that day. Sharp calls her out during the meeting and Fang later attempts to kill her, scarring her face. Bone steps in just in time and pleads with Fang to spare his sister, but while Fang agrees to let Luna live, he forces her into exile and rips her ear off. She's last seen running through the forest, bumping into Alari and Saber, both of whom she's incredibly surprised to see. Trivia *Tribble has confirmed that Luna has had a crush on Lupis since they first met as pups. *Luna has had more voice actors than any other Cow of the Wild character. *It has been revealed that both Luna and Midnight will find mates before the end of the series. Actors Current *Butterflyidentity Past *Cheetahstar2 *xxKumuKatxx *Tribble-of-doom *Reokeo *StarxHusky *Echofeather Family Father: Saber : Mother: Blue : Brother: Bone : Sister: Midnight : Gallery How you doin doll by tribble of doom-d3ldwpv.png|Luna and Lupis. Luna1.png|Luna preparing to have a snow fight with Lupis. Milly,Luna,Lupis1.png|Milly surprising Luna. Lupis,Luna1.png|Luna crying on Lupis's shoulder. Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Protagonist Category:Omegas Category:Child's Play Characters Category:Pack of Night Members Category:The Fence Characters Category:Those Lost Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Times Change Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Admirance Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Loners